


Protect Me, Squire

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightmare screamed in agony. All around Star, the dark, dank castle walls were starting to shake and crumble, black tendrils rising into the sky to reveal huge patches of blank white.</p><p>Star raised her wand to deliver the finishing blow. But just before she could open her mouth to speak, the Nightmare stamped its hooves, a massive wave of ink erupted from its feet and roared towards Star. It drowned her and wrapped around her like a coccoon, tightening and tightening until she couldn't--</p><p>SPLASH!</p><p>Star woke up soaking wet—a combination of cold sweat and tap water. She spat out some that had gotten in her mouth and started hacking and coughing, frantically tearing her sleep mask from her face. Beside her, Marco set the now empty bucket down and rushed to his friend's side.</p><p>“You okay?” He asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me, Squire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0sttrick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gh0sttrick).



> Title from Cl4p-TP of the Borderlands Series.

The Nightmare screamed in agony. All around Star, the dark, dank castle walls were starting to shake and crumble, black tendrils rising into the sky to reveal huge patches of blank white.

Star raised her wand to deliver the finishing blow. But just before she could open her mouth to speak, the Nightmare stamped its hooves, a massive wave of ink erupted from its feet and roared towards Star. It drowned her and wrapped around her like a coccoon, tightening and tightening until she couldn't--

SPLASH!

Star woke up soaking wet—a combination of cold sweat and tap water. She spat out some that had gotten in her mouth and started hacking and coughing, frantically tearing her sleep mask from her face. Beside her, Marco set the now empty bucket down and rushed to his friend's side.

“You okay?” He asked.

“AAARGH! I almost had it, Marco, I almost had it! It was just one last blast, but then that stupid Nightmare--!”

Marco laid a hand on Star's shoulder. She seethed quietly, then raised her wand. “Lavender silk milk mist!”

A haze of warm milk vapour fell over them, the air heavy with the scent of lavender. Star's wet bed and clothes dried up in the heat; her frustration faded as she inhaled the soothing aromas. Soon, everything was set back into place, ready for Star to tuck in, go to sleep, and do battle with the Nightmare once more.

“I'll go refill the bucket. Good luck and good night, Star.”

“Thanks.” Star said as she fixed her sleep mask over her eyes once more. She let her head hit her pillow with a thump, and tried to go back to sleep. She was tossing and turning, a frustrated scowl on her lips, by the time Marco came back with another bucket of water.

“I can go heat up some milk for you!” Marco offered as he set the bucket down near his chair.

Star sighed, and rolled over to her back, her head on her pillow, her arms splayed at her sides. “If I have to drink any more milk tonight, I swear I will _puke.”_

“Not gonna count sheep, either, I take it?”

“5,609 of them will tell you it didn't work.”

Marco sat back down on his chair and got into a thinking pose. “Well, hope you have a sleep spell!”

“I don't.” Star paused. “Buuut I do know something that'll work a lot better than that.”

Marco perked up and smiled. “Okay, what is it?”

Star blushed. She hesitantly propped herself up on one arm and looked at Marco. “It's… well… when I was a little kid and I had trouble sleeping, I used to go to my parents room and climb in bed with them.”

Marco blinked. “Oh.” He started taking off his shoes.

Star frowned. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Marco.”

“Well it's a good thing I do, then!” Marco said as he set his shoes aside and unzipped his hoodie. He was pulling it off by the time he was walking to Star's side, leaving him in his jeans and a plain white sleeveless shirt.

Star bit her lip. You never could tell with that baggy hoodie in the way, but all those years of karate had done Marco's body _good,_ and _then some._

“Make room, I'm climbing in with you!” Marco shouted as if he were announcing an artillery strike.

Star giggled and scooted backwards, resting on her side and facing him. Marco laid out on his back, his arms on his sides. “Now what?” He asked.

Star's smile faded, replaced by an uneasy frown. “Well, then, mom or dad would usually, uh, hug me and pull my face up to their chest so we could snuggle.” She blushed again.

Without a moment's hesitation, Marco turned over to his side and faced Star. Strong, toned arms wrapped around her back, and pulled her in till her face was right up to Marco's chest. Hesitantly, she pressed her nose up to his body, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

His grip was firm, like he wouldn't let anything take Star from him. His chest was solidly built, hard, and warm. She inhaled his scent: dried sweat, sports grade deodorant, antibacterial soap. It was all strangely comforting.

“And then what?” Marco whispered, his hot breath brushing on her skin.

Star kept herself from shivering. “Then, well, they'd stroke my hair. It helps calm me down...”

Marco did, running his fingers through her silky soft mane. He was a little bit rough, no finesse or familiarity at all, but it was calming and pleasant all the same. Star sighed happily.

“Anything else?”

Star pulled away just enough to speak. “Then they'd say, 'Goodnight, Star; I love you.'”

Marco smiled. “Goodnight, Star; I love you.” He whispered.

Star buried her face into his chest before he could see the width of her grin, the burning of her cheeks. She closed her eyes, and mumbled, “Goodnight, Marco; I love you too.”

Then, she drifted off to sleep.

Star found herself in a dark forest, gnarled trees all around her, bald branches reaching for her like hundreds of twisted claws. In the distance, she heard the ominous beating of hooves on hard packed dirt.

Star grinned and readied her wand. “Do your worst, Nightmare; I've got someone back in the real world that'll never let you win.”


End file.
